gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos (HD Universe)
:For the GTA: San Andreas rendition of the city, see Los Santos in GTA III Era. Los Santos is a fictional city located in the southwest part of United States of America in the state of San Andreas in the Grand Theft Auto series. And the 2nd appearence of Los Santos The city will be the main setting of Grand Theft Auto V. Los Santos is based on Los Angeles, California. Los Santos is spanish for "The Saints", a play on "Los Angeles". Grand Theft Auto: V's rendition of Los Santos will be based more on Los Angeles its self rather than the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas version. The city was first revealed in the debut trailer of GTA V. Storyline The protagonist of GTA V moved to the city in order to live a peaceful life with his family. Landmarks and businesses *Mile High Club (under construction) *Ace Liquor *Muscle Sands Gym *24/7 *Up-n-Atom_Burger *Pizza This *Brute Oilfields *Tequi-La-La *Los Santos Country Club *Bugstars *Vinewood Sign *Building resembling the US Bank Tower *Building resembling the Capitol Records Building. Transportation *Los Puerta Freeway *Del Perro Freeway *Los Santos Freeway Districts East Los Santos Just like in GTA: San Andreas's rendition of Los Santos, East Los Santos is made up of lower-class suburbs and low-rises. *Los Puerta Freeway *Del Perro Freeway *Ace Liquor Downtown Los Santos Downtown Los Santos is a high-rise business district modelled after Downtown Los Angeles. *Mile High Club *Tequi-la la ( Whisky a Go Go ) West Los Santos Western Los Santos is a suburban district, mostly like East Los Santos, except being less poor. West Los Santos has alot of garbage pilling up the streets. There is also a beach located in West Los Santos. *Vespucci Beach ( Santa Monica Beach ) #Pleasure Bay #Pleasure Pier #Muscle Sands Gym *Vinewood ( Hollywood ) #Vinewood Sign ( Hollywood Sign ) Areas with a unknown district location *Port of Los Santos *Los Santos International Airport *Ace Liquor Neighborhoods *Little Seoul *East Los Santos *Downtown Los Santos *Vespucci Beach *Pleasure Pier *Vinewood *West Los Santos Los Santos Police Department The Los Santos Police Department ( LSPD ) is the law enforcement agency that serves Los Santos, Both in GTA: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V's rendition of Los Santos. It is unknown if LSPD is independent, or still a branch of the San Andreas Police Department. Their motto is "Obey & Survive", which is inscripted on their squad cars. Like the LCPD, they use the Vapid Police Cruiser and the Police Maverick as their main squad and helicopter units respectively. Gallery File:Vinewood-GTAV.jpg Trivia *On November 3rd, Rockstar Games revealed that Los Santos will be in GTA V, but bigger and with rural areas, valleys, and beaches. It is unsure if they will announce more cities for now. (Source) *After travelling long enough in GTA IV the stats will record miles travelled from Liberty City to Los Santos. *The pedestrian stop/start walk signs show a man strutting. *This is the first time since GTA 1 that another city besides Liberty City is to be set on modern times. es:Los Santos (V) de:Los Santos (V) Category:Unreleased Category:Cities Category:GTA V Category:GTA V Era